


You're Where I Belong

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Late Night Conversations, Life Happens, Old Married Couple, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Look where he ended up. A mid-century split-level ranch with a beautiful wife, a son and another baby on the way. To some, this wasHellbut to him, it wasHeaven.





	You're Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Just some domestic fluff for Mother's Day. 
> 
> Have a great day!

Elias crept into the house, careful not to wake anyone. His flight had been due earlier but due to reasons beyond his control, that hadn't happened. 

He set his rolling suitcase by the door and slipped his boots off. Previous experiences told him his steps echoed and he didn't want that. It was already so late...

Bayley didn't need to wake up. 

The faint light from the living room clued him in. He walked into the room, finding his wife curled up on the couch. The Pack-n-Play sat next to her. 

"Only you, Bay," he whispered, his lips turning up in a faint smirk. A half drunk cup of coffee rested on the coffee table. "You used your one cup of leaded coffee to try to wait for me." He bit his lip to avoid letting out a noise of adoration. 

Bowie, their 17-month-old son, began to fuss. Elias scooped him up before his fussing grew louder. He cradled the child to his chest, settling into the recliner. "What's wrong, Buddy?" 

Bowie wrapped his arms around his dad's middle and rested his head against his chest. 

"Not even two and already taking after your mother," Elias teased, smoothing his son's hair down. 

This was a life he never expected to have. Settling down? Getting married? Children? _None_ of this had been in his plan. Yet, look where he ended up. A mid-century split-level ranch with a beautiful wife, a son and another baby on the way. To some, this was _Hell_ but to him, it was _Heaven_.

Baby drool soaked through his shirt, dampening his skin. Elias cringed but otherwise, didn't react. The drool told him Bowie was teething worse than he was before Elias left. 

Bayley managed to do the impossible by taming him. So many people before her tried but always came up short. Somehow, she swooped in and got him to settle down. 

Her method had been so simple. He could ramble. He could drift. He could do whatever he pleased. Yet, if he wanted her, he would have to settle down. 

She became his rock. She celebrated his triumphs. She mourned his losses. She helped keep him together. 

It could be argued that she gave his drifter's heart a home. 

"Hey, Sweet Boy. I know your teeth hurt. Mean teeth making Bowie cry," Elias cooed, kissing his son's head. "Daddy's here now. We'll make it better." 

"You're home," Bayley mumbled, scrubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up, her eyes still tired and full of sleep. "And you have the baby." Her hand rested firm on her swollen middle. 

"Yeah, don't think he's feeling too good," he replied, watching her hoist herself up. "When did you get pregnant?" 

"Um, I believe you were there?" she retorted, rubbing the small of her back. 

"Not like that. I mean- you _look_ pregnant. When I left, you were _pudgy_." He rubbed circles around Bowie's back, as he spoke. 

"Watch who you call _pudgy_." Bayley glared at him. "To answer your question, last night. I went to bed fat and woke up pregnant." She shrugged. "Oh well. It gave me an excuse to pull out my favorite jammies." She smoothed down her blue-and-white striped bottoms.

"He's asleep," Elias mumbled, looking from Bayley to Bowie and back. 

"You've got the magic touch," Bayley commented, easing the baby out of Elias' grasp. "We were up until 2:45 AM last night. His teeth...poor thing." She shook her head as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

Try as he might, Elias couldn't stop watching as she moved toward the nursery. Her hips swayed, straining under the weight of her growing belly and the sleeping baby. She stopped, adjusting her grip on him. As she turned to move up the stairs, she gazed over her shoulder and gave him a genuine smile. 

"Love you," she mouthed. 

"Love you too," he murmured, watching her adjust her grip on their son a second time. 

Elias wasn't the praying type. He didn't say grace before meals or attend church regularly. He worshipped in his own way. 

Yet, when it came to Bayley and their little family, he found himself giving thanks to every deity he knew and then, some. 

Someone as flawed as he was didn't deserve a happily ever after. Statistically speaking, he shouldn't have been as content as he was. 

Bayley made _all_ the difference. 

"You coming?" she called, starting up the stairs. Her free hand resting on her hip, she rolled her eyes. "Your pudgy wife wants to sleep before our son wakes up again." 

_She is **never** going to let me live that down._ he thought, stifling a laugh. _Oh well._

Suddenly, an afterthought crossed his mind, giving him the chance to think.

Elias couldn't imagine a better life. 

As he rose to meet her, he stared up at the ceiling. 

_Thanks, God. She's just what I needed._

-fin-


End file.
